


Like a Line from a Movie

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [49]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Military Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House tells Cameron about one of his own (secret) kinks. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Line from a Movie

"I'm sorry, what, Master?" she asked, her voice pitched higher in astonishment. She was accustomed to requests of all varieties from him. Most of the time. This, however, was different. This was close to home.

Not hers. His.

He hesitated with a repeat of his request. Her immediate reaction had been one of five he had anticipated at least. And, it was one of the better ones.

Her liquid blue eyes blinked up at him expectantly. She was knelt on the floor by his feet, waiting. He'd have to say it again to get a different response from her. But he wasn't sure he wanted to now that he'd said it the first time.

She would be silent until he spoke again. He knew that. What he didn't know was how long he would make her wait.

Ultimately, he didn't make her wait long. "I want you to find some uniforms. Navy. Service dress. Not formal" He'd phrased it differently but it was the same request.

Cameron blinked at him again. "May I ask why, Master?"

"Military uniforms get me hot," he replied.

"Since when?" she asked abruptly. He could tell she wanted to backpedal.

He closed his fingers around her hair. "It's not something I broadcast. I don't like anyone knowing that about me." His grip on her hair relaxed. "I've had to work to hide it."

Her blink this time aimed curiosity at him. "Like the fur?" she asked and his body shivered with a rush of lusty memories,

A brief nod. "But I knew about this. The fur took me by surprise."

"Why did you feel the need to hide this from me?" she asked, genuinely curious why he had never mentioned it

One of his shoulders lifted in a shrug. "People are judgmental." He lifted his chin. "Even you. Even if you claim you're not." Yeah, he knew Cameron well enough to know that, no matter what he said, she'd tell him she wasn't judgmental and that he could have told her. In an effort to avoid that conversation, he let her know that.

It must have worked because she rested her head on his knee and was silent for the remainder of the evening. He spent the time folding his fingers in her hair and wondering what he'd just done.

* * *

House parked the motorcycle behind Cameron's quaint four-door. The walk to his front door seemed long, ominous. That feeling intensified by the blown bulb in the entryway overhead light. He glared at it before he unlocked the door.

He half-expected a naked Cameron kneeling by the door. Instead he found a fully-dressed-in-Navy-blues Cameron lurking in the kitchen doorway, backlit by the bright lighting. She'd changed the bulbs fairly recently he was sure.

Admittedly – only in his head – she was smokin'. Dark skirt pressed to perfection, hemline razor sharp and falling exactly to regulation length. The shirt, crisp; the tie, straight; the jacket, settled perfectly on her shoulders. Not to mention, she was standing at attention.

He assumed that was for effect. There was no reason for her to hold that posture. She was so good, she hadn't even looked at him when he walked in.

"Do I get one?" he asked of the uniform.

"Yes you do," she replied. No title. No salutation. No other affectation. What did she have in mind?

Laid out on the bed, perfectly pressed and waiting, he found his own costume for the evening – a Navy Lieutenant's. An eyebrow crept up his forehead in thought. What had Cameron's rank been?

A flash of memory. Three gold bars. Damn, she was a commander. What was she going for with that set up?

He changed into the uniform slowly. Cameron knew him better than he thought. The uniform fit perfectly. He stepped into the bathroom to see what he looked like dressed this way. Suddenly, he was glad she hadn't gone with 'Marine'. He looked a bit more like his father dressed as a Navy Lieutenant than he preferred. Dressed as a Marine, he's probably quit the fantasy right now.

Pulling away from the mirror was the easy part – walking back down the hall to stand at attention and mock-salute to her was the harder part.

When she mock-saluted in return, he knew her stint as a warm, attentive statue was her proving a point. Showing off. Frankly, he was impressed.

"So, Commander princess what's the premise of our game?"

She grinned, then it curved into a smile. "Well, Lt. Master," she said, "you remember that line in _A Few Good Men_..."

''What line?" he asked skeptically, only coming up with 'You can't handle the truth!'

"Colonel Jessup tells Tom Cruise that there's nothing better..."

He made a sound that had her stopping mid-sentence. Suddenly he remembered exactly the scene she was recounting. And, he began to understand why he might have developed this fetish – to fully disparage the uniforms that represented so much of what his father stood for. Then again, maybe the uniforms were hot and the idea of figuratively sticking it to his father was just a bonus.

"So, now what? We toss around some innuendos and metaphors?" he asked her. His eyes roved from her head to her toes, took in every point in between. It turned him on.

"No need for such trivialities. We can skip the set-up. Jump straight to the heart of it," she told him. Hands folded at her back, she stepped forward, closer to him. It was almost imposing the way she nearly could meet his eyes without looking up. What the hell kind of heels was she wearing?

"Have I done something wrong, Commander?" he asked her, staying as close to character as possible while his palms began to sweat.

She rumbled a sound like a purr at him. "Not so far, Lieutenant."

His fingers brushed over the woolen material that covered her arms and shoulders, exploring the roughness of it. 'The way it scratched the pads of his fingers. 'Caught against his fingernails.

The last time he'd been with someone in uniform like this, he'd nearly gotten the woman court-martialed – for reasons he can't even remember. What he _did_ remember was asking her to keep as much of the uniform on as possible. The Marine officer had taken the request rather well, but had been far less impressive in bed than he had expected. If not for the uniform, he might have left before the end.

He ducked his head to take Cameron's mouth in a rough kiss. She moaned and pressed against him. Her nimble fingers moved between them to unbutton his jacket, then his shirt. As soon as the brass buttons and wool edges ghosted against his skin, he was glad he had by-passed the undershirt. No one would ever accuse him of following regulations too closely.

The shiver that rippled through his chest to his groin forced air out through his nose and he nearly lost his balance. Thoughts raced around his mind – 'Should have mentioned this to Cameron before,' 'Hope I can stay on my feet through all of this,' - until a sharp bite to his left nipple dragged him back to the woman before him.

He growled and pressed one hand down on her shoulder. She took the hint and lowered herself to her knees. He had his pants open by the time she was settled, his cock in his hand, primed and ready.

When she wrapped her warm lips around him, he nearly lost control. Realizing how embarrassing that would be, he reigned himself in and let her work.

She changed nothing about her approach. 'Did nothing new, but he would swear it was the best blowjob he'd received since that co-ed from undergrad with the tongue stud. He grunted Cameron's name as he spilled himself down her throat. The feel of her mouth massaging his cock and the brush of the uniform against any part of his exposed skin made him rock up onto his toes. His leg would bitch at him later, but right now, he didn't feel it.

He let her up when he was finished. 'Pulled her into his arms and kissed his taste from her mouth. His hands roamed beneath her skirt and tore at her stockings to get them off. Next came her panties – regulation or not, they were coming off.

She grunted into his mouth when he plunged his fingers inside her, testing her wetness. He wanted to head for the couch, but the butcher block in the center of the kitchen was closer. Hobble-steps in that direction, then he bent her forward over the block, shoved her skirt up over her hips, then thrust himself inside her.

With his hands latched around her hips to hold her steady, he fucked her hard and fast. 'Fucked her to the tempo of her heavy panting breaths. 'Fucked her like the world was going to end and he needed to finish now.

He looked up for a moment, found her white-knuckling the block, and drew her hips back hard against his own, driving himself deeper. Cameron cried out and, for a brief moment, he thought he'd hurt her, until she thrust her hips back against him again. God that felt amazing.

Sometimes he still found himself wondering what Cameron saw in him and if she really wanted him. However, this was not one of those times. He couldn't tell if she shared his affinity for military uniforms or if she was turned on by his interest in them. By the time he had her shaking apart beneath him, he no longer cared.

He folded himself across her back, breath puffing in her ear as he regained his control. She was panting as hard as he was. He sucked in great lungfuls of air, then said, "I hope these aren't rentals."


End file.
